Accidental
by ViolentDelightsViolentEnds
Summary: The otherside is in danger and the lost supernatural beings face a threat more terrifying than death. Desperate to avoid such fates, Kol Mikaelson reaches out to Matt Donovan to help figure out what's going on and to put an end to it. But they cannot do so with the help of the anchor. My take from season 5, episode 18. Kennett and a bit of Klaroline and Mabekah
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

"You may not like me but I'm not the only one over here." Matt recited the exact words the original had uttered to him in the woods. "Please Mate; you have to go back. You have to figure out a way to stop this."

"And you're sure that's what he said?" Bonnie asked, her brows furrowed in a deep frown.

"From what I remember, yeah. He also said that if something happens to the otherside, whatever happened to Vicki will happen to the rest of them." Matt swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat as he spoke of his sister. "Look I don't know what's going on Bonnie but we need to figure this out. I don't think I've ever heard the man sound so desperate. It's no secret that something is going on around here and quite frankly I don't want to know how much worse things can get."

"But this is Kol we're talking about. Kol Mikaelson. An original. How can we be sure that we can trust him? You only have to look at the rest of his family to know that they were nothing but bad blood.'

"I know. Believe me I know but as much as I hate to admit it, he was right once before. He told us that going to Silas would end badly and look where that got us. So many have died for nothing Bon. And what about those already dead? Surely they aren't all murderers on the otherside? You would know that better than anyone right? They don't deserve whatever the hell this is. We may not be able to trust him but right now, it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice."

Bonnie sat there silently for a moment, her mind lost in the array of tangled thoughts, none of which were particularly decipherable. Then suddenly, she was struck with an odd realisation.

"Hold on, you said you saw Kol on the otherside right?'

"Yeah."

"And when you saw him he was still in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If that's the case then why haven't I been able to see him? If he's in Mystic Falls and on the otherside then surely I would have come across him at least once. But I haven't. I have seen nothing of him since the day he died."

Matt opened his mouth to suggest that perhaps he was just wandering aimlessly around town and purposely avoiding her, until a snippet of his conversation with Kol seeped its way into his mind.

"It's good to be seen," he murmured to himself under his breath, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Bonnie asked, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"That night when I was talking to him he said something else. He said 'It's good to be seen.' It was if he wanted to be seen but didn't have a choice in the matter. Surely if he's that worried about what's happening then he would have come to you. Judging by how desperate he was he would have tried anything to get someone's attention. But he couldn't. Bonnie I think something is blocking you from being able to see him."

Bonnie's frown deepened as she pondered over this silently.

"Maybe it's because he's an original?"

"Then why was I able to see him?"

"I don't know. I haven't fully grasped the whole 'what it means to be the anchor' thing just yet."

"This might sound stupid but I don't think it was that Bon. I think it was a different thing altogether. Or rather, different _people_."

They looked to one another and spoke only one word;

"Travellers."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

Later that night Bonnie stayed awake for hours on end, mentally replaying the conversation with Matt several times. And each time she did so, more and more questions arrived to the surface. What could possibly be happening on the other side that was causing such a stir? If something happens to the otherside then where would the dead supernatural beings go? And what about Kol? Why was it that Kol was the only one that she was incapable of seeing? Why would the travellers want to block her from seeing him, above all others? Groaning, she grabbed her pillow, and pulled it over her head in an attempt to extinguish the burning thoughts surging through her mind but to no prevail. They still raced through like wildfire. Sighing, she got up and decided to have a shower.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Bonnie froze. From the corner of her eye she noticed a slight figure across the hall. She turned to face the figure and saw it was the very same old, withered looking lady who had been one of the first to pass through her to the otherside.

"Hey," Bonnie said, taking a hesitant step towards the woman. She received no reply. "Can I help you?" she tried again. At first Bonnie thought that she still wasn't to receive a reply, but then the old woman spoke;

"The child." Her voice came out in nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry, what?" Bonnie asked, perplexed.

"The child. He's distressed my dear. Now, more so than ever before." As she spoke, her body swayed slightly. Even in death, the woman looked tired and weary.

"I'm sorry I'm still not following. What is this child worried about?"

"About everything that's happening to the otherside dear child. The girl was the first to go; now two others have been taken. We all live in the fear that one of us is next and I have come to ask for your help. That poor boy has been a comfort to me, even in my death and now I wish to try to return the favour."

"I see. Well I don't mean to sound rude but I really don't know what I can do. I barely even know what's going on around here let alone the otherside."

"Well I'm afraid that's for you to figure out dear. If anything happens to the otherside, I dare say the consequences for the human world will be grave. I shall keep you informed as much as I can but for now I have nothing else to say. Please say you'll do all you can to help." Pleading, grey eyes looked into Bonnie's.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

"And in return I shall inform you with all that I know. Perhaps I will be around long enough to see an end to this."

"What about my Grams? Is she still…you know?"

"Your grandmother is still with us, child. You needn't worry."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, nodding slightly and received a tired but pleased smile before the lady turned and started to make her way down the small hallway. For a moment or two Bonnie stood rooted to the spot before she blurted out a nagging question that had been itching to get out.

"Excuse me," she called out to the lady, who, upon hearing her, froze in her tracks and looked back towards the anchor. "The child you speak of. Who is he? Do you know?" This time, it was the lady who nodded.

"Kol, my dear. Kol Mikaelson."


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

"Remind me again, why are we going to New Orleans?" Matt asked, rushing after Bonnie, who had taken off towards the car.

"Witches, Matt," Bonnie answered as if the answer was seemingly obvious, opening the driver side and hopping in. "We need witches to somehow unblock Kol from being able to communicate with us. Unfortunately I am incapable of performing magic anymore and we don't really have another option, so this is our best hope."

"Right okay, but why not just ask the Liv girl?" he asked, as he got in after her. Bonnie's temper flared at the thought of the blonde haired witch.

"We need a trained and powerful witch to be able to perform such a spell. Not an amateur. It takes a lot of power to be able to block something from sight and it probably takes just as much to unblock it. Also I don't think my pride could handle it." She revved up the engine.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

"Well that much is simple. We aren't."

"What?" Matt looked at Bonnie, raising his eyebrows. "But what if they need us or go looking for us?"

"Why would they need us? It's not like I can do anything anymore and if they need you, they'll call. We'll have our phones on us at all times so there won't be any need for them to go looking. Besides we'll only be gone a couple of hours."

Matt opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it. He had never seen her sound so blunt before. It was almost unlike Bonnie.

Right at that moment Bonnie's phone rang, blasting Abba's 'dancing queen' through the car.

"Eurgh, Matt can you take that please," Bonnie said, snatching her phone from out of her pocket and handing it over to her friend.

"Yeah sure," he said, grabbing it from her. "It's Jer."

"Answer it," she replied, eyes fixated on the road.

"Hello?" he said, placing the device to his ear.

"Matt? Hey it's Jeremy. Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy's loud voice was loud enough for Bonnie to be able to roughly decipher it.

"She driving right now, but I can tell her whatever it is you want to say." Jeremy seemed to hesitate for a second before speaking again.

"Nah it's alright. Just tell her that I need to speak to her later."

"Okay mate."

"Oh and where are you going?" This time it was Matt who hesitated and looked at Bonnie, She signalled for him to put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jer, it's Bonnie, afraid I can't talk right now but we won't be back for a short while okay? So don't wait up."

"Oh okay, but where are you going?"

"I just have some stuff I need to collect from out of town. I didn't want to go alone so Matt just kind of tagged along."

"Alright, do you know when you'll be back?"

"Some time tomorrow I think about some time tomorrow."

"Alright can you come see me as soon as possible?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright that's all; I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, see you later." Bonnie hit 'end call' and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I think. He just wants to talk to me about something."

"Any idea what?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Hot air and loud music hit them like a tsunami as they stepped into the bar. People upon people were in every corner of the place and yet more were still filing through the doors. To Matt and Bonnie, it was almost suffocating. Together they pushed and shoved their way through people to find an empty table, only to find that the last seats remaining were next to a passed out drunk man. Regardless, they sat down, every so often throwing glances at man.

"Okay," Matt began, almost having to yell over the sound of the music to be heard. "So we're here. Now what?"

"We find the person we're looking for," she yelled back. Bonnie was careful not to use the word 'witch.' Although this place was flooded with deafening music, she didn't want to risk being heard by anyone.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"You see that woman over there," she nodded her head towards a middle-aged woman, with cascading ginger hair. "She's the one we need."

"How do you know?"

"Perks of being the you-know-what. I kind of sensed it as soon as we walked in I guess."

"Okay well let's go then," Matt said, getting up.

"No, wait!" Bonnie grabbed his shirt, not permitting him to go any further. "If we go now, she'll panic and won't help us. We need to wait until she leaves. From the looks of it, she's on her own so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah I mean it's not like she can fry our brains or anything! Look Bon, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"All we need is for her to listen. That's all. Look I am really sorry for dragging you into this. You can wait in the car if you want."

"I said it was a bad idea, not that I'm ditching you." Matt said, shaking his and in return receiving a smile of gratitude from her. At that moment the man beside them let out a loud grunt, loud enough to attract the attention of some others nearby, and arched his back. Then within a matter of seconds, had dozed off to sleep again. Grimacing at the poor sight of him, Bonnie turned her attention back to the witch. Only there was one problem. There was no witch. She had gone.

*Author's note- Hey guys! Okay I am so sorry that there is no Kennett inerraction just yet but I promise I am getting to it. I do have a very clear idea of where this is going to go so please bear with me. I would love to hear your thoughts on these chapters. Also be expecting a tad bit of Klaroline in the upcoming chapters. That's all for now darlings*


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

After having looked around the bar, the two ran outside and scanned the crowded streets for the woman with the bright hair. They saw nothing, until Matt saw flash of ginger hair turning a corner, and out of sight.

"C'mon," he said, sprinting after her whilst Bonnie tried to match his pace. The two rounded the corner and again saw a crowd of people, none of which particularly resembled the woman. Regardless, they bounded through the street in desperate hope of finding her. The city resembled a maze with its many streets and passageways. The woman had probably taken one of those routes and ended up in a place entirely different to their own. After a while, both Bonnie and Matt ran out of breath and were forced to come to a stop to regain their breath. "Dammit!" Matt cursed, heaving slightly. Bonnie, who was unable to speak entirely, merely nodded. "I don't suppose it had to be that one did it? There are bound to be others around."

"No she was powerful, more so than other average witches." Bonnie panted. "It was plain luck to be able to see her in the first place, and chances are, we probably won't find someone as strong as her for a while."

"I don't suppose you're talking about me are you?" A female voice broke through, sharp and clear. They both pivoted to find the witch stood with there, her posture rigid. "I know you were following me. And honestly I don't care. What I want to know is; why? If you want money, you aren't getting it so piss off."

"We need to talk to you," Bonnie spoke first, his voice coming out more confident than he felt. "That's all. Look we know what you are and we desperately need your help. So please just hear us out."

"Right of course, let me just book you in with the other complete strangers who I help," her steely, grey eyes narrowed at them. "I don't know what you mean by knowing what I am and again, I don't care. So quit stalking me and run off along to your homes."

"We know you're a witch and a strong one at that." This time it was Bonnie who spoke. "I was one too. Once upon a time."

"What?" The woman frowned at them, forgetting her charade entirely. "What do you mean you were? How can you stop being a witch?" It was evident from her voice that she didn't believe Bonnie.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay fine, whatever. Just not here. We need somewhere where we won't be heard."

* * *

The 3 bustled into the apartment, and with a flick of a finger, the witch turned on the lights. Bonnie started wistfully at the suddenly illuminated objects. Above the majority of things, she missed being a witch the most.

"Sit," the woman commanded, nodding her towards two leather sofas. They both sat down immediately. "Explain."

"Okay so firstly I'm Bonnie and this is my friend Matt."

"Aliyah," she said, giving a curt nod.

Bonnie took a deep breath and began speaking of what had happened last fall and the happenings that had took place between the people of Mystic Falls. To her annoyance, the woman interrupted several times to ask questions, some of which were the least important of things. After she had spoken it was Matt who spoke about his time on the otherside and everything with Kol.

"…And we think that travellers have blocked Bonnie from being able to see him. Only problem is; we don't know why. It must've been something important because in they don't really seem like the bunch to do things simply for the hell of it. But we think that if she can see him again, then we may be able to figure out what's happening and why."

"Right…" Aliyah's frown had deepened as the story had progressed, almost giving the appearance of wrinkles being permanently etched on her forehead. "And you want me to…?"

"We want to see if you can unblock Kol from being able to communicate with us."

"Right. And this Kol guy. Was he important to you?" She directed the question at Bonnie.

"What? No! God no. He's an original; the thought of them disgusts me."

"And yet you want to see him?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird but it's the only thing we have." Aliyah nodded slowly for a second taking in what they had said. Then suddenly, her eyes grey wide and she seemingly froze momentarily.

"Wait what did you just say? An Original? One of the Mikaelson kind?"

"That's the one," Matt said, perking up slightly. They finally seemed to be getting somewhere. Aliyah pursed her lips and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Okay well I will try to help you. I can't guarantee that it'll work but I can try. However, in return, I want something from you. I want you to tell him to piss off and not bug me or my family. Ever." Matt opened his mouth to say that he highly doubts that Klaus would care what happened with Kol or the otherside but Bonnie briskly cut him off.

"That's fine. We can do that."

"Okay," she said stiffly. "When do you want to do this?"

"No better time than the present."

*Author's note. SPOILERS for the next chapter. Okay so just letting everyone know that Kol should be returning in the next chapter;) I know you have all been waiting for some Kennett scenes and now I can finally get on to those, so I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

"Remember," Aliyah spoke to Matt. "Not a word. Do not disturb anything and don't touch anything. We need silence. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, a hint of sarcasm laced in his voice. Diverting her attention away from him, Aliyah strode over to where Bonnie sat, fidgeting slightly and focused on the lit candles. Bonnie was used to performing spells herself, not having them performed on her! She sat there with bated breath, hoping for it to be quick.

"Are you certain that you want to attempt this? It may or may not hurt but judging by how powerful it is, it'll hurt quite a bit." Bonnie was already aware of this and had mentally started preparing herself for it before-hand.

"It can't be much worse than dying."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "Okay I just need some salt. Stay here and I'll be right back." As soon as she left the room, Matt looked over at his friend.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled, although even she could feel that it looked like nothing more than a grimace.

"Okay well don't end up hurting yourself too much okay? I don't know what you're thinking right now Bon but we all still love you okay? We need you here with us. Things can't be like last," he choked on his words slightly as he recalled the funeral they had held for her.

"They won't," she said, trying to sound encouraging, both for herself and him. "I'll be fine, you'll see."

"And what about the Klaus thing? What do we do for that?"

"Well I hate to bring her into this without her knowing but I was hoping that maybe I can somehow ask Caroline to talk to him about it. He adores her and I'm sure he'd listen. Hopefully"

"Okay well let's hold on to that hope."

"Okay I have it," Aliyah said, treading into the room. "Okay, close your eyes." She instructed. Bonnie shut them immediately. "Hold out your hand." Bonnie stuck her hand out and allowed her to pour a mound of salt into her palm. "Ready?" She nodded. "Okay then, here we go."

The witch began chanting, her words coming out in a rhythmic flow, loud and clear. The lights extinguished themselves almost immediately and the window on the far right hand side of the apartment swung open, making Matt jump slightly. Surges of wind rushed through the room in sharp bursts, but somehow the candles managed to stay lit. Bonnie's body felt ablaze, as if someone had poured petrol over her and lit a match. She wanted to scream but managed to hold her tongue. Blood poured out from her nose and down her face, but her hands made no movement to wipe it. Instead they lay plastered at her sides, refusing to move an inch. When the chanting finally stopped, Bonnie bent over forward, gasping for air and clutching her head. Even Aliyah seemed worn out.

"Did it work?" Matt asked, once he was sure the spell was over. Bonnie managed a faint shrug.

"No," Aliyah spoke briskly. "There's another part we have to do. But I'll give you a minute to recover. You look like you need it."

"No," Bonnie gasped, looking up. "Just do it. Get it over with."

"I think your body can only handle so much stress. I'll get you a glass of water and then we'll continue." Getting up, she walked out of the room again.

"On a scale of 1-10, how bad does it hurt?" Bonnie let out a faint laugh and slowly let go of her head and held up 8 fingers. "Okay well it'll be over soon. Don't worry. You don't have to do this you know. We can find another way to communicate with him." Bonnie shook her head immediately.

"It's better to talk to him directly," she panted. "We'll have a clearer idea of what he's saying."

"Okay, you feeling any better?" Aliyah's voice entered the room before she did.

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Here, drink these," she handed Bonnie a cup of steaming water. "It's hot but it should help soothe the pain a little." Bonnie drunk the glass, the warm water building the sweat even more. After the glass was finished, she set it aside and signalled for Aliyah to continue. The witch sat beside her and poured more salt into the anchor's hand. Bonnie shut her eyes and released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. As soon as everything was quite, Aliyah began the ritual. Her chanting grew louder with every word, her voice filling up the room. Heavy gusts of wind blew in this time, faster and stronger than before, sending the women's hair flying into their faces, leaving a stinging sensation every time they did so. The last tie was painful but compared to this Bonnie would have taken it any day. Her body was almost numb from the excruciating pain that was enforced on her. After what felt like an eternity, the chanting stopped. Every bone, every limb in Bonnie's body screamed at her. Even her hair felt like it hurt. She collapsed on the ground, unable to move.

"Okay, we're done." Aliyah said. Matt immediately rushed over to his friend's side, putting a comforting arm around her.

"How is she?"

"She's undergone tremendous amounts of pain and her body is still recovering."

"And the spell? Did it work?"

"We'll see when she wakes. For now go put her on the couch. It should take about a couple of hours for her to get back to a suitable stage. Meanwhile stay here and you can get a book if you want." Matt nodded and lifted Bonnie up and onto the couch.

For the next couple of hours, he remained firmly by her side, taking note of any movement she made. Meanwhile Aliyah was in the kitchen, making food for the 3 of them. A sudden loud grunt from Bonnie snapped Matt's attention to her.

"Bonnie?" Aliyah seemed to have heard it as well as at that moment she came rushing into the room.

"How are you feeling?" The witch asked softly, like a doctor speaking to their patient.

"Achy," came the tired reply.

"Yeah well you'll be like that for quite a while I'm afraid. I'm making dinner. You aren't a vegetarian are you?"

"No I'm not and thank you, by the way, for doing this." Aliyah smiled softly at the former-witch. Bonnie was also about to ask her about how she knew about Klaus but something else caught her attention. Something that hadn't been there before.

"Greetings darling." Kol smirked.

*Author's note; Oh hey, look who we can finally see again! Thank you all for bearing with me but I couldn't just suddenly make him appear without a reason to it. So yeah, from here on I can begin to add some Kennett scenes*


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

"Kol," Bonnie whispered, eyes fixed on the man stood in front of her. Matt and Aliyah, on hearing her words, immediately scanned the room, as if the spell had managed to make Kol visible to them too.

"I have to say, sweetheart, I think I've caught you at a bad time. I don't suppose you've seen yourself in the mirror as of late?" He smirked, raising a brow.

"Considering that my state is like this for your sake, I suggest you shut up and be grateful." she snapped. The other two, although unaware of what Kol had said, seemed to pick up that he had something none too pleasant.

"Well evidently someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He chuckled. "Or perhaps the wrong bed entirely actually, seeing as you're sleeping with baby Gilbert as of late, if I'm not mistake. I must say Bonnie; doesn't he seem a little too…young, for you?"

"Shut up." She glared at him, and had she still been a witch, and he still alive, then she would have very much seized the opportunity to fry his brains and put him in his place. But unfortunately there was nothing she could do in this situation. "We're trying to help but if you're going to be a narcissistic dick, then you're very much welcome to try and sort things out entirely on your own." That seemed to knock the leer off his face, much to Bonnie's pleasure, and instead his expression darkened.

"Right of course. Well I appreciate you trying to help," he said. It almost pained him to actually confess that he was very thankful of their aid.

"You're very welcome." Bonnie who simpered smugly.

"Err Bon," Matt interjected. "Do you mind telling us what's going on?"

"Huh?" Bonnie diverted her attention away from the original and to Matt. "Oh nothing, Kol was just telling us how incredibly thankful he is for our help and how he will forever be in our debt."

"Oh please," Kol scoffed. "You haven't even solved anything yet and technically my forever is already over, seeing as I am dead and have been for quite a while." Bonnie responded only with a mere roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Aliyah spoke for the first time since the appearance of Kol. "Well seeing as it worked I now need you to finish our deal."

"Who's this," Kol asked, giving the woman a quick one-over.

"Her name is Aliyah and she's the reason we-I mean I- can see you."

"Ah I almost forgot. You can't use spells anymore, as you are no longer a witch. That's a pity. Being a witch suited you." Bonnie's patience was quickly wavering. She sighed and responded to Aliyah;

"Of course. We'll see what we can do." Bonnie reached for her phone that someone had conveniently placed on the bedside table and rang Caroline. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Bonnie Bennett! Where on Earth are you? We were supposed to meet up for shopping, remember? Today is Saturday." Typical Caroline, Bonnie thought, smiling inwardly. Even in these circumstances, she was up for a shopping trip.

"Hey Care. I am so sorry I couldn't make it. We're kind of in a sticky situation and we kind of need your help. Are you free?"

"Oh," Caroline's tone changed from vaguely upset to curious. "Yeah I'm free."

"Okay good. How quickly can you get to New Orleans?"

* * *

"Your friend is here,"

"Where are they?" Caroline could be heard asking Aliyah.

"We're in here Care," Bonnie called. As soon as Caroline heard her voice, she rushed away from the woman and into the room, halting suddenly at the sight of Bonnie.

"What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Bonnie reassured her panicked friend.

"Right I totally believe you. No offence Bon, but you look far from fine."

"That's what I said," Kol butted in.

"Shut up Kol." Bonnie muttered.

"As you wish darling."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caroline said, her eyes widening. "Kol is here? Why is Kol here?" Bonnie and Matt looked at each other.

"It's a long story," Matt began. "But not one that we have time for right now. We need to get back home as well, remember."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Bonnie pursed her lips at her persistent friend.

"If we promise to tell you later will you let it go for now?"

"Why not now?"

"Care please."

"You promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I guess that's fine but you have to. Not next week. Not tomorrow. Today."

"Well I guess you'll be telling her fairly soon as today only has 3 more hours left." Aliyah said, coming in. "It's 9 o'clock."

"We need to get moving," Bonnie suggested. She threw the blankets off her, swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Or at least; she tried to stand up. As soon as she straightened her legs, her knees gave way. Luckily Matt was there to catch her before the floor came up to greet her face and break her nose.

"I think you need to rest a while longer. You won't be moving anywhere for a while."

"No," Bonnie shook her head vigorously.

"I think you should listen to him personally. You'll probably pass out as soon as you get out the door." Kol pestered her. Although he said it in a way to annoy her, he did believe that it would be best for her to stay rested for a while yet. She looked tired and worn out, and would only put herself under more pressure. Of course, Bonnie ignored him.

"We need to get this over and done with and get back home. Who knows what's happening back there."

"I do," Caroline chipped in. "And it's nothing particularly exciting. Elena's off with Stefan and Damon somewhere. Tyler's at the Grill and Jeremy is…actually I don't know where Jeremy is but I'm sure he's fine."

"It doesn't matter. We're going."

"Okay fine." Matt said disapprovingly. "But if you feel drowsy or anything then you have to tell one of us alright? And we stick together."

"I will and that's fine," Bonnie smiled, knowing she had won.

"Err guys, where are we going exactly?" Caroline asked. Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at her friend.

"I hate to do this to you Care but how do you feel about seeing Klaus again?"

*Author's note- Was that okay? I hope it was. Thank you all for supporting me, I really appreciate it and be prepared to see some Klaroline scenes. Also leave a comment about what you would like to see in the next chapters please*


	7. Chapter 7

*Authors note- Okay after receiving some feedback I have decided to make these chapters longer. So here you are. Also my updates will take a while now as I have a lot of schoolwork to keep up with so please bear with me.*

*Chapter 7*

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea Bon," Caroline said, fidgeting uncomfortably in the car seat. "Especially after…well you know what I mean."

"After she bedded my brother, she means." Kol smirked.

"Why are you still here? Just go back to Mystic falls and we'll see you there." Bonnie said to him, aggravated.

"What?" Caroline looked at her, perplexed. "You asked me to be here, remember?"

"Oh no, not you Care! I wasn't talking to you. But err don't worry okay? We'll go there and Matt and I will be with you the whole time so there's no need to worry. Besides he won't hurt you. He cares about you too much to do that." Bonnie was trying to keep a cool head and comfort Caroline, but that proved to be difficult due to the gagging sound effects coming from the dead man beside her, whom she was trying to desperately to ignore.

"Yeah we will." Matt nodded. "You'll say it and then we'll get out and go home. Then you can put this all behind you." Taking a deep breath, Caroline nodded, in the hope of convincing herself that things would be fine.

"Where are we going by the way?" Kol asked.

"I have no idea," Bonnie muttered under her breath. "Aliyah, where are we going?"

"There's a bar down here where Klaus and his…acquaintance, Marcel, go down there a lot at the weekend. So my guess is they will be there. If not then I'm sure we can find someone who knows about his whereabouts."

"Or we could just drop this whole thing," Caroline said hopefully. The response was brisk and firm;

"No."

* * *

This bar was almost as loud as the previous one that Matt and Bonnie had entered but thankfully not as crowded, with the exception of a relatively large group of students in the corner.

"Well?" Matt said, scanning the room. "Where is he usually?"

"Over there," Aliyah nodded at the almost empty bar. From what they could see, there was no Klaus to be seen. "But he could be anywhere around here really so we'll have to look for him. It would be best if we split up and looked around the area." Reluctantly, they all agreed. Matt and Aliyah headed off outside to check around the area, and Bonnie, Kol and Caroline stayed inside to see if he was hidden amongst the people.

As the sky outside grew darker, more and more people started entering the bar; none of which appeared to be Klaus. Bonnie and Caroline decided that perhaps it would be best if they regrouped and tried a different location. They all met outside, away from the bar and near a quiet, empty park.

"But where else could he be?" Caroline asked Aliyah, who responded with nothing more than a mere shrug.

"Care you have his phone number don't you?" Matt questioned, a dim light of hope flickering in him, only to be extinguished by a shake of Caroline's head.

"My phone broke a while back, so I've lost a lot of my contacts, which is incredibly frustrating really. There are so many people that I need to call but I can't anymore. I mean just the other day I needed to call my hairdresser but I couldn't because I don't remember her number either."

"What about you Matt?" Bonnie spoke. "Do you have Rebekah's number? Maybe she can help us. I couldn't imagine why but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah I do actually!" Matt exclaimed, feeling stupid at the fact that they hadn't thought of this sooner. He dug in and punched in her number. For a while, the ringing sound filled the quiet, still air of the night. Then just when Matt was about to hit 'end call', a voice responded.

"Matt?" Rebekah sounded mildly shocked.

"Yeah it's me."

"I thought I told you not to call," her voice no longer sounded shocked but rather more amused.

"I know, I'm sorry but see we're stuck in a bit of a situation right now. We're in New Orleans so where exactly are you?"

"…I don't live in New Orleans anymore." Matt looked over at the group, momentarily dazed. Bonnie made a facial expression as to say 'what's happening?'

"Why don't you live here anymore?" He said, in a way to also answer Bonnie's question. Bonnie's forehead creased as she frowned at this new discovery.

"I've decided I want to live my life for myself now. Without my brothers. Who knows, perhaps this way I can have a shot at being human." Matt opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. Bonnie sensed his hesitation and stuck out her hand, into which he placed his phone without uttering a single word.

"Hi Rebekah. It's Bonnie."

"Oh the residential witch? Of course, how could I forget?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and decided to not correct the vampire about her status now.

"Yeah that's me. Listen we were just wondering if you knew where Klaus lives?"

"Well of course I know where my brother lives, seeing as I lived there too. But what do you want my brother for?"

"Long story. Can you just give us the address?"

"Not until you tell me why." Bonnie sighed as she realised she would have to repeat herself once more.

"Okay look there's more stuff going on with Mystic Falls. Stuff involving travellers and the otherside being destroyed. But that's an even longer story. Look, I'm no longer a witch, because I died at the end of last semester. I was brought back but as the anchor so every supernatural being that dies, now has to pass through me. And I should be able to see them all. But your brother, Kol, was blocked off from my vision by some form of magic performed by travellers. So we figured the reason they blocked him must've been important and that he might hold information to help us sort out what's going on. We got in touch with another witch who could help us but she wants Klaus to leave her and her family alone, in return for helping us. There. Happy?" There was a prolonged moment of silence on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you now?" Rebekah finally asked.

"Err some park."

"What park?"

Bonnie looked around for a sign of some sort that informed her of the street name or the park name. "Cyprus road."

"Okay. Wait around there for a while. I'm coming."

"Wait what? But I thought you didn't-" A beep filled the air as the phone call cut off.

"What's going on now?" Caroline asked.

"What did she say?" Kol followed on from Caroline's question, coming to stand beside Bonnie and peering at the dead screen. "Is she okay?"

"She's coming over."

* * *

"Did she mention when she would get here," Matt groaned, yawning and stretching out his legs before him as he tried to stop them from cramping. It was almost 2 in the morning and still there was no sign of Rebekah.

"Nope," Bonnie yawned, rubbing her heavy eyelids. Aliyah and Caroline had fell fast asleep on the other bench as they waited. "She just said to wait a while."

"It's been a while," he grunted.

"He's as impatient as usual, I see" Kol noted.

"I don't really blame him."

"What?" Matt looked at her, quizzical.

"Not you," she shook her hand in a dismissive motion, yawning again and leaning against the back-support of the bench.

"You can sleep you know," Kol muttered.

"Huh?" She peered over at him. Matt had caught on that she was no longer talking to him and had zoned out.

"You can sleep," he repeated. "I'm already dead so sleep isn't really compulsory for me. I'll keep an eye out for my sister and when she shows up, I'll wake you." Snoring from next to them immediately caught their attention. Matt had also dozed off. Looking away from her friend, she focused back on Kol.

"Erm thanks but that's okay. I'm sure she'll be here in a while so I might as well wait."

"Bonnie," his tone was more firm this time as he spoke her name. "I don't know if you've noticed darling but this hasn't been a particularly easy day for you. When Rebekah shows up you'll only have more work to do. It would be best to get some rest while you can."

As much as she hated to see the point in what he was saying, she knew he was right. If she was this tired then she would only be a liability to them later on. She nodded slightly and made to adjusting herself on the bench. Within a matter of seconds she was breathing softly and quietly as she also fell asleep.

Kol looked down at her. This way she almost looked vulnerable, although he knew very well that she was anything but. That much was demonstrated today, he thought, dismissing the slight feeling of admiration nagging at him. Although she may no longer be a witch, she was most certainly still a Bennett with that fiery determination and that sense of authority. Had she been around the right crowd, her powers could have gone to great use. In fact, if he was right to believe, she could be just as powerful as the Originals themselves. She didn't have to keep risking her life for her friends, but she chose to. She chose to go through several amounts of torture to protect them. Hell, she even _died_ for Jeremy! Despite the fact that his sister was the cause of parent's deaths. She still cared about them all and Kol couldn't help but admire that.

* * *

Something shook Bonnie vigorously. She grumbled and got up, squinting through the semi-dark haze. A blurry image of blonde hair and a leather jacket stood above her. Immediately, she shot upright, rubbing her eyes furiously and looked towards Rebekah Mikaelson.

"I tried waking you," Kol said, shrugging. "Countless times in fact. But I don't think you heard me over your snoring." She shot a tired glare at him, before turning back to his sister.

"Well here I am," Rebekah declared, waking Caroline and Aliyah as well. Matt still refused to get up. "Now do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

"I already told you," Bonnie sighed, stretching.

"I meant this whole thing." She snapped, kicking a soda can away. "For Goodness sakes, first I leave Mystic Falls to get away from the torment that is Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers. Then I leave New Orleans in order to live a simple life and now within the course of a couple of months, all hell breaks loose? Again!"

"Well what can you expect when you live amongst vampires, werewolves and the whole latter? It's hardly going to be a stroll in the park."

"But it could be far easier if that latter didn't insist on meddling with things that should be left alone. And what about what you said about Kol? Is he okay? Can you see him now?" Rebekah looked around the park as if to find him somewhere.

"Yeah I can. He's right here in fact. Kol do you want to say something?" She asked him. He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Hello Bekah."

"He said hi."

"Hello brother," she replied, allowing herself a small smile.

"Rebekah?" Matt had begun to wake up and was now propping himself up using his arms.

"Matt," she made a nod of acknowledgment, as her expression grew softer still.

"You're here."

"It appears so. Although," she cast a glance around. "It appears that perhaps my timing wasn't the best. But anyway, what was it that you wanted again?"

"We need to find Klaus for Aliyah." Bonnie said.

"Aliyah huh?" Rebekah cast a glance over at the seemingly frozen witch. Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes. The Originals were not nearly as intimidating as everyone believed them to be and a witch should certainly not be afraid of them. "Well then, I guess we best get going. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"What about Caroline?" Matt inclined his head towards the sleeping girl, but his eyes remained on the one before him.

"Perhaps you should wake her up then. I bet Klaus is going to absolutely love this."

Perhaps a little too much, Bonnie couldn't help but think.


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

By the time they had reached their destination, the sun had started to peek through, over the horizon, illuminating the city. Rebekah was the first to get out as soon as the car came to halt. She strutted forward, towards the mansion, boots crunching in the gravel that lay beneath. Bonnie and Caroline were quick to follow, with Kol, Matt and Aliyah in their wake.

"Klaus," Rebekah yelled, even before having reached the porch. "I know you're in there, so open up the door." Within seconds of her uttering the words, the door creaked open and there stood a dark man, whom Bonnie and the rest (excluding Rebekah) had never seen before.

"Rebekah," he smirked, arrogance beaming off his face. "Well it's a pleasure to see you here."

"Marcel," she nodded in acknowledgement. "Where is my idiot of a brother? Is Elijah here?"

"They both went off about half an hour ago to go visit someone I believe. To whom, I do not know. They should be back in an hour or so." His gaze drifted away from her and fixed at the group behind her, noticing them for the first time since their arrival. "And who may you be? Rebekah, I must say, I didn't know you had friends."

"Acquaintances." She said briskly, pushing him aside and strolling past him, into the house.

"Well," he smirked again, flashing ridiculously white teeth at the rest of them. "Do make yourself at home." He extended an arm out in a sarcastic, welcoming manner. Bonnie hesitated briefly, before shaking off her apprehension and sauntering in. The others followed swiftly, along with the one called Marcel.

"The living room is just ahead, you can wait there if you wish." And with that he left them, no doubt to see where Rebekah had disappeared too.

"So that's Marcel huh," Kol said, breaking the silence (or at least through Bonnie's ears). "I must say he's a lot more different than I had imagined him to be."

"And how was that?" Bonnie asked, mildly curious. The others looked towards her but knew not to reply.

"The opposite of how he is."

"I'm afraid we don't have much of what you would consider 'normal food'," Marcel said, entering the room. "But do help yourself to anything you wish to taste." Haughtiness seeped out of every word he spoke. "Now I don't believe Rebekah introduced us. My name is Marcel and you are?"

"I'm Matt, that's Bonnie, and that's Caroline and Aliyah."

"And I'm Kol, but I'm guessing the dead don't count," Kol muttered under his breath, seeming vaguely irritated.

Marcel gaze immediately snapped to Caroline.

"Ah so you're the one Klaus is always speaking of! I must say I can see the interest," he winked at her, receiving only a glare back. Although the faint tint of pink rising on her cheeks was unmistakable. "He does go on and on about you and admittedly it does often get quite tiring. One would think he would have lost interest by now." His eyes glistened, like he was aware of something that they were not. He ran his gaze over the group again and halted at Bonnie, observing her inquisitively. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie Bennett?"

"That's me."

"Ah of course it is. Needless to say, he's mentioned you too. Not in the same sense of course, but very admirable none the less. I must say it's a pleasure to meet one of the famous Bennett witches." He walked forward and picked up her hand, only to plant a small kiss on the back of it. Kol's nostrils immediately flared at the gesture. He couldn't explain it to himself but it was like watching a vile slug crawl over fresh fruit. The mere sight of it repulsed him.

"I don't suppose he can take his flirtations somewhere else could he?" He sneered, arching a brow.

"Kol," Bonnie spoke, although she refrained from telling him to shut up. She, herself, couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the chivalrous but unneeded gesture.

"What?" Marcel frowned. Bonnie withdrew her hand from his and rested it at her side.

"Nothing. How long did you say Klaus would be again?"

"An hour or so. But only time will tell really. Sometimes he's early, sometimes he's not."

"Right okay. Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked at her before grabbing a bottled drink from the coffee table and plopping down on a leather loveseat and taking a large swig. "So what brings you here?"

"That's confidential," Matt said firmly. "We could leave for a while and come back later, when he's back."

"Oh but then that would be awfully rude of me to allow my guests to leave so soon, I'm afraid. And I just hate others deeming me as unchivalrous. I'm sure you understand." Matt just eyed the man dully. "…Or perhaps not."

"Look," Caroline spoke. "Matt's right. Maybe we should come back later. He may take a while and we don't want to be a bother."

"I'm with Blondie on that one," Kol interjected.

"Oh no, of course not," he said, flashing his signature grin once more. "Just wait around a little bit. Hey maybe Hayley will be back before them to keep you company."

"Wait what?" Caroline frowned. "Hayley's here?"

"Oh didn't Klaus tell you?" he made a show of acting shocked. "Hayley's been here ever since the Mikaelson family decided to move here. But I'm sure he was just waiting to tell you when he felt necessary."

"A horrible decision really," Kol commentated. "Mystic falls was hell but I'd much rather there than here."

* * *

2hours passed and Bonnie was starting to get very fed up of this constant waiting around. She just wanted to get this over and done with and return to Mystic Falls as soon as possible and resolve whatever was going on. Who knows what could have happened there by now! Marcel had long since retreated into a separate room and hadn't made an appearance for a while. Nor had Rebekah, who hadn't made an appearance ever since she had entered the house. But then, at long last, the large front doors opened and in stepped Klaus, Elijah and Hayley.

"I don't know Elijah, the witch seemed like she was lying. Honestly I think you're too-" he froze at the sight before him, eyes coming to rest on one particular girl. "Caroline," he whispered.

"Klaus," she said, wiping her hands against her jeans and standing up to face him. Bonnie and Matt stood up alongside her for support.

"What brings you here?" He stepped forward, almost in a daze like state. Elijah looked mildly amused but not all that surprised. Hayley, on the other hand, had her mouth set in a firm line of distaste and her brows furrowed deeply.

Caroline looked to Bonnie, who gave her friend a small smile and a nod of encouragement.

"Err we came to ask for a favour. A request really."

"A request for me?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at hearing this. Klaus looked away from Caroline and over at the one person whom he did not recognise. "And who may you be?"

"Aliyah. My name is Aliyah." Although she tried to make herself sound confident, her voice came out almost feeble in front of the Original.

"Yeah," Caroline continued. "So basically Aliyah here helped us out, because the otherside is kinda falling apart and the travellers blocked Bonnie from being able to see your brother yada yada yada. So Aliyah helped us and all she wants in return is to leave her friends and family alone."

"I see," he mused. "And am I right to believe you're talking about Kol?"

"Yeah, he's here," Caroline said. "Or at least, I think he is. Bonnie?"

"Yeah he's here."

"I see. Hello Kol brother. How are you finding the afterlife?" Kol remained silent but scowled darkly at his older brother. Apparently he still wasn't over the daggering incident.

"Good okay, well that's all really. So can you just promise you won't do anything to harm her family, or anyone preferably, and we'll be on our way?" Caroline's voice was starting to shake and at that moment she noticed Hayley's rather large belly which did not look like it had occurred from too many burgers. Caroline's eyes bulged for a second, before she decided it wasn't her business and tried to recover her posture.

"And why would I do that?" Caroline placed a hand on her hip and glared defiantly at him.

"Because she's trying to help us resolve whatever the hell is going on and the least we can do is be appreciative of the help she's given us. So if you want to think for one second, that we're going to accept you saying no, then you are very much mistaken Niklaus." This time it was his eyes that widened. He had never heard her sound so confident and set on a task.

"I see, well I can't make any promises. But as long as your family or friends or whoever stay out of my way then I see no reason for hurting them. That goes for you too." Aliyah nodded meekly.

"Okay good," Bonnie said, clapping her hands together. "Now that's over and done with, we can return home."

"Not so fast I'm afraid, Bonnie," Klaus crooned. "What did you mean the otherside is falling apart?"

"Exactly what I said. Now if you'll excuse us, we really must be going." Klaus immediately stood in front of the door blocking their path.

"Rebekah," he boomed. "I know you're here so come out." Rebekah was by their side in an instant.

"What?" she grunted, obviously annoyed at being disturbed.

"It appears we shall be taking a trip to Mystic falls."

* * *

"Are they still behind us?" Bonnie asked, unable to look away from the road.

"Yeah, they're still there," Matt responded. Of course she didn't expect them to stop and decide to turn back but she was still unsure of why Klaus and Rebekah were coming back to Mystic Falls. She certainly hadn't planned for this to happen. She expected this visit to be short and relatively simple so they could just get on with the task at hand, but evidently that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Elijah had stayed back in New Orleans to keep a track of everything there alongside Marcel and Hayley (which she was none too happy about). They had long since Aliyah back off at her home, after many gracious 'thank yous' exchanged from both sides and were now headed back to town.

"Why is it," Caroline began. "That whenever something bad happens, the Mikaelson family is somehow involved?"

"Excuse me," Kol glared at the blonde girl. "The Mikaelson family? Last time I checked it was your idiotic, doppelganger friend and her little guard dogs who are always creating the hassle."

"Don't worry Care," Bonnie comforted her. "I'm sure they'll only be around for a short while and then they'll go." Although Caroline was looking uncomfortable still, Matt had a slight smugness about him. Kol couldn't help but think it was something to do with the fact that Rebekah was now tagging along. He couldn't say he approved of the human liking his sister, but if he had to choose between the groups of ravaging imbeciles in Mystic Falls, he would say Matt Donovan was the most decent choice. It was a pity that he was nothing more than a mere human.

"Are we almost there yet?" Caroline groaned from the front seat, pushing her face up against the glass.

"She sounds like a petulant child," Kol observed

"Yeah we're near town so we have about 30 more minutes 'til we get home, and hopefully get the chance to sleep for a while longer," Matt said. The sun had begun to set, until Bonnie realised something.

"Oh God, Care can you check my phone. I'm rather late for something."

"Yeah sure, where is it?"

"It should be in the glove compartment. I think I put it there, if it's not in there then I may have put it in the back somewhere." Caroline dug around in the glove compartment until she retrieved Bonnie's phone and turned it on.

"Holy shit Bon," she said, eyes growing wide. "You have 30 missed calls from Jeremy."

"Tut-tut Bonnie," Kol smirked. "Have you been neglecting baby Gilbert? I bet he's devastated that you didn't call him and have been spending all this time with me." Bonnie fought the urge to look away from the road and glare at Kol.

"Can you please call him and let him know where on our way."

"Okay, should I put it on loud-speaker if you want to talk too?"

"Yeah sure, why not." The moment Caroline called his phone; he immediately picked it up on the second ring.

"Bonnie?" He sounded breathless, almost frantic. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"Sorry Jer," Bonnie called out to the phone. "I got a little held up."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I'll explain when we get back home. We're just a couple of minutes away so I'll see you then. Is everything okay?"

"More or less. Just get home quickly please. I'm at the Stefan's house."

"Where's Elena?"

"I think she went to see the Sheriff with Stefan and Damon. Oh and Damon was looking for you by the way." Kol's ears perked up at the mention of this, wondering what the cocky bastard could possibly want with Bonnie.

"Oh okay well, I'll be there soon. Bye." Jeremy ended the call.

"Well doesn't he sound joyful," Kol lamented.

* * *

As soon as they entered Mystic Falls, Klaus and Rebekah took a different road to them and headed towards the now vacant Mikaelson Mansion. Bonnie dropped off Matt and Caroline and started off towards finding Jeremy, leaving her alone in the car with Kol, who had moved to fill the seat that Caroline had previously accompanied. And just when Bonnie thought he would stay quiet for the remainder of the journey; he spoke.

"So you and Jeremy huh?"

"That's none of your business Kol."

"That may be true but you see, I cannot help but be curious. Didn't he already cheat on you with the ghost of his girlfriend past?"

"Shut up Kol," she gritted her teeth together. But he carried on.

"See personally, I think you can do better. Perhaps move out of here and find another boy who doesn't need babysitting all the time. He just doesn't seem like your type."

"And what exactly would you know about my 'type'?"

"I just think that he isn't it."

"Oh right, and what exactly is 'it'? You?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well…what's wrong with that?" Bonnie almost crashed the car into a lamp-post.

"That's a joke…right?"

"Perhaps. But again, I'm curious. What's wrong with me?"

"You're a Mikaelson," she simply stated.

"And?"

"Well isn't that reason enough?"

"I hardly think so." He mused. "Is it because I'm not human? Just so you know, I didn't really get a choice in the matter. Although admittedly, I can't say I ever wanted to be a mortal but that's beside the point."

"No Kol, it's not because you're not human, it's because you're_ inhumane_. There's a difference."

"Is there?"

"Most definitely."

"To you, perhaps. But I see humans as being just as heartless as us. After all, they kill just as often."

"Yeah well Jeremy isn't like that so I guess that's fine then."

Kol couldn't help but feel a slightly annoyance at how much she cared for the hunter. He tried to tell himself that it was because he had killed him and was the reason that Kol was now stuck on the otherside with no means of getting back. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else there. Something he had never in his thousand years felt before.

He rather thought it was jealousy.

*Author's note- So I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. There's a lot of exam stress recently so I guess writing was a good way to get rid of the stress. Anyway I hope you like it. The chapters are also starting to get longer now J woo! I don't watch the Originals so this chapter wasn't how the show is, so my apologies for that.*


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

"Jeremy?" Bonnie called, upon opening the unlocked door and stepping through. "You here?"

"I'm in here," his voice called, sounding almost emotionless. Bonnie made her way across the large hallway and towards the room to the corner of the house. Jeremy was sat at a desk frowning intently at the wooden surface.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled, going by to sit next to him.

"Where were you?" He frowned, not returning the greeting.

"I just had to run some errands."

"What kind of errands?"

"Just some stuff Jer, don't worry." He still looked very doubtful and didn't seem pleased with her answer. "Anyhow what was it that you wanted?"

"Well, just the other day I was speaking to Liv. I don't quite remember what she said but I remember her mentioning something about travellers and the otherside." He said darkly. "She said that there's something bad going on and the otherside is falling apart or something. And that if that happens then the same will happen to Mystic Falls. So I was wondering if you have any idea of what's happening."

"I…,"Bonnie began, with the full intent of telling him that things were fine, but thought better of it. There had been enough lying over the years. "She's right. Something's going on with the otherside and its falling apart and if it continues to do so then so will Mystic Falls. But I'm doing everything I can to sort this out Jer, don't worry. The travellers have cast some spell, or spells, and it's messing up everything."

"Will it be sorted out?"

"Too soon to say," she replied, lips pursed. "But we just need to figure out what the problem is exactly and take it from there. That's the reason I went to New Orleans. To try and find some answers."

"So that where you went," he muttered, his expression softening. "Did you find out anything?"

Bonnie contemplated about telling him about Kol but decided against it. Although she had told him where she went, she had a feeling that he would not take lightly to Kol being there. So she responded with a shake of her head. Sighing, Jeremy got up and put an arm around the girl sat next to him.

"Look Bon, I'm really sorry if I sounded like an ass. I just didn't know where you were, what you were doing and you came back a great deal later than you said, so I couldn't really help but panic. I asked Elena and she didn't have a clue where you were either. I called you so many times but I didn't get a reply. And given everything that's happened already," his voice cracked on the last word, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's alright Jer," she smiled softly up at him. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips which she happily returned. The kiss soon became more passionate as Jeremy clutched at her waist and lifted her up and on to his lap.

"Ahem," Kol interrupted sourly, bearing a rather aggravated expression. Bonnie broke away from Jeremy, who looked at her with mild confusion. "I'm still here you know. I'd really rather not see the two of you deprave yourselves."

"No one asked you to be here," Bonnie glowered.

"What?" Jeremy asked, seemingly bemused.

"Nothing Jer. It's just some person on the otherside."

"Just some person? My, my darling, you do wound me greatly. I'd like to think that over the past day and a half I have become far more than 'just some person' to you." He said it mockingly but felt like it held more meaning than he wanted.

"You tell yourself that."

"Gladly," he smirked, winking at her. Bonnie groaned and detached herself from Jeremy, running her hands over her clothing to put the garments back in their original position.

"Err, what's going on?" Jeremy asked, giving a short, but evidently confused laugh.

"Nothing, it's just some old lady, who doesn't want to see…well you know what I mean. Anyhow, it's getting late Jer," she said, reluctantly. "You should get some sleep."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"I have some stuff to take care of still. I'll see you tomorrow, and if Elena comes back, tell her I said hi."

"Sure," he smiled, giving her a last kiss before she made her way back towards the door.

Right as Bonnie reached the door; a searing pain shot through the side of her head, and blurred her vision. She managed to hold her tongue, to refrain from worrying Jeremy but doubled over none the less, clutching her head.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked, worry laced in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said in hushed tones, grimacing. Her vision had started to clear a little and the pain had ceased. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a little…don't worry, it was nothing."

"Forgive me for saying so darling but that most certainly didn't seem like nothing."

"Honestly I'm fine."

"Right… I think it's the side effects of the witches brew. You need rest."

"Kol. I'm fine," she said firmly, placing her hand against the wall to assist her up. "Now come on."

* * *

"I don't suppose you have somewhere other to be do you?" Bonnie glared at the Original. She was just about ready to have a long awaited shower, until she realised that there was an intruding presence tagging along.

"No place at all darling," Kol winked. "See when you're dead, there really isn't a great deal you can do. And the company here gets rather monotonous if I do say so myself. So I see no reason to leave."

"Right well, I'm about to have a shower, so stay out okay?"

"Bonnie," Kol fake gasped. "I am truly astounded that you think I would invade your privacy in such a way love. How lowly you think of me!" Bonnie merely glared at him.

"Just stay out." She stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, meanwhile Kol made his way over to her bedroom. He sat down on the small bed, located at the corner of the room and started to run his hands over the sating sheets. Although he was incapable of feeling any object, the furniture was still, somehow, able to hold his form.

From where Kol was sat he could hear the soft pitter patter of the shower running in the other room. It amused him to think that Bonnie would think that he would intrude in on her in such a way. After all he had been raised during the times when even looking at a woman had severe consequences. Although, of course, times had changed since then but some habits die hard and he respected her enough to not do that. And although she was no longer a witch, Kol had every reason to believe that if he ever attempted such a thing, even without magic; she would still find a way to hurt him. She certainly was a feisty little specimen, he thought, chuckling slightly. Especially when it comes down to tolerating pain. He understood that she didn't want to draw attention to herself but she most certainly didn't need to keep quiet about it all the time, especially when it's hurting her mentally as well as physically. But she chose to be saint-like and handle it to not worry her so called friends and this bothered him. It bothered him more than he cared to admit. Sighing, he closed his eyes and laid back onto the bed, empting his mind.

"Shit," came a gasp from the direction of the bathroom, 5 minutes after he had become comfortable. Kol shot up off the bed and rushed off towards the bathroom, pausing at the door. Even without having entered, he had a sneaky suspicion he knew what was happening.

"Bonnie," He called, tapping on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm." Even without having uttered proper words, her reply was measly and forced.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay." He heard shuffling around and then a crash. "Shit. Ow. Oh no."

"Are you wearing a towel?"

"What? Yeah, why?"

"I'm coming in."

"What," she shrieked. "No don't you dare! I mean it Kol stay outside!" Too late, he passed through the door with ease. Now it's true what he said earlier about not wanting to invade but this time the circumstances were different, so he only felt it mandatory to enter despite her preference.

Bonnie lay on the ground, wrapped in a towel with blood dripping down from a gash on her head. Kol's eyes widened at the sight.

"What on Earth happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just-I just lost my footing and hit my head on the sink." Kol frowned, completely aware of the fact that she was lying. He knew very well that it was not a slip of the foot but rather one of the migraines she had been getting. No doubt she lost her balance due to the severe amount of pain and then hit her head on the sink. But he chose not to make a comment.

"Okay well stay there for a second. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah it's in that cabinet," she motioned with her head towards the small cabinet and immediately regretted it as another jolt of pain cursed through her.

"Okay, hold on I'll get it." Bonnie was quite for a second until she realised what he had said.

"Wait what? How on Earth will you get it? You can't pick up things or move them." She frowned.

"That's not entirely true darling. See, you pick up a few tricks when you're here for so long and associate with the right crowd." He stopped before the cabinet and stood very still. For a second it looked like he was frozen and from the looks of it; in pain. But then after about 30 seconds, he lifted his hand to the cabinet door and grasped it, pulling. It opened. Bonnie looked over at him in awe as he grabbed the kit and walked towards her.

"What the hell? How do you do that?"

"It's difficult to word," he said, kneeling down beside her and opening the kit. "But it involves channelling your…erm soul, for lack of better word into one part of your body. Although it does have its drawbacks. It's awfully tiring and you tend to disappear from sight completely the following day for a couple of hours. Also the materialisation only lasts for about 5 minutes." He poured ointment on to a cotton swab and dabbed at her forehead, making her wince.

"So why didn't you try to contact us using that before? Like reach out or something."

"Right because I'm sure a hand with no body wouldn't have terrified you at all. And I did," he shrugged, pulling out some gauze, cutting it and pressing it to her head. "It just didn't work for some reason. I tried a couple of times actually-just hold the gauze there and keep it under pressure- but you didn't seem to be able to sense it."

"Oh," was all she said, trying to maintain the pressure on her cut.

"Okay, well that's done. I don't think you need to see the doctors or anything because it doesn't seem too damaging. Now I think you should really get some rest and don't take the pressure off of the cut." He said, getting up and offering her his hand, which she took. To Bonnie it felt ice cold, as if she wasn't touching skin but rather like a stone left out on a cold night.

"Thanks," she mumbled, moving hesitantly forward, as to not give herself another headache. Thankfully, she managed to make it to her bed without any calamities on the way. "I need to change," she said under her breath, realising that she was still in the towel and shooing him out. He obeyed silently, and waited outside for a couple of minutes until she said it was okay to re-enter.

* * *

Bonnie was definite that she had convinced Kol that she was asleep, when in reality she hadn't been able to get any sleep for the past hour. The gash on her head wasn't helping either, what with the constant stinging which she was trying so hard to ignore, but to no prevail. She sighed softly and turned to her side, facing away from the chair that he had taken place in. Although she hated to admit it, she was very grateful for his help earlier, even if it did seem awfully out of his character. The Kol she was familiar with was a cold, ruthless killer who couldn't give a crap about the welfare of others and was one that she certainly didn't hold in very high esteem. But he was different today. He had helped her when she needed help, even if she didn't want it and had given her advice. Hell he knew more about what was going on with her than some of her closest friends! But, Bonnie thought, that could just be because we're trying to save his sorry ass so he feels obligated to be tolerable. Once this is over and done with, he would be back to his snarky, arrogant self.

"Bonnie," he sighed, startling her. "I know you're awake darling. How incredibly thick do you think I am?" Dammit! She sighed as well, propping herself up on her elbows and leaning against the headboard.

"How long?"

"Almost an hour. I know you didn't go to sleep at all love. I just wanted to see how long you would keep up the façade. I have to say it was fairly good acting on your behalf but I'm afraid I can easily know when someone is feigning."

"Well great," she grumbled. "Thank you Sherlock."

"…I beg your pardon, who?"

"I…never mind." Silence filled the darkened room, where the only source of light was the moonlight shining through. It was quite for a relatively long time until Kol finally broke the silence.

"Can I say something?"

"Erm yeah sure, go for it."

"I know how much you hate me you know." That was unexpected and caught Bonnie off guard.

"Doesn't everyone," she smirked, although it was rather half-hearted. "But please don't feel too special. There are many others I hate so I'm not giving you any different treatment from them." Kol ignored this.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that I didn't get a choice in this? Being an Original I mean. I was born the way I am. It wasn't a thing that I signed up and then miraculously got the part."

"Look everyone knows about how much I hate Vampires," Bonnie began on what she felt like was going to be a fairly touchy subject. "And I'm referring to most not all. But given my history with them, I think I've earned the right to. Both of my best friends and my mother were forced into the state they are now, because of vampires for God's sake! But I understand what you said about not having a choice and I don't hate you because you're an Original Kol. I hate you because of the _things you do_. It's no secret that you've killed so many out of cold-blood and that isn't fair! They don't deserve it and just because you're higher up on the food chain doesn't give you the right to slaughter families and innocent people who have done nothing to you. Not to mention, only last semester, you threatened to chop off Jeremy's arms!"

"Hmm well it was a threat that I certainly would have carried through, if his stupid sister hadn't gotten involved. Certainly seeing as that whole drama scene was for nothing. However addressing the killing issue. I'm afraid that, although I cannot fully vouch for myself, there is something I can say in that matter. See when you're an Original born vampire; the urges are stronger than any other creature because it's what we were raised to do. We were raised to kill. It isn't in our nature to see the whole scenario because our thoughts are always so clouded with the thought of hunger. We're predators Bonnie. And regardless of how well you conceal it, predators will always need to hunt. Take Saint Stefan for example. What about when he was going through that ripper phase? He couldn't control himself. Now imagine having to live with that urge, every minute of every day simply because it's what you were told was the right thing to feel."

"But then learn to control it!" she said, voice getting louder. "Look I know you think I don't understand but I think, in some ways I do. What about when I was dealing with expression? That wasn't particularly easy to channel Kol. But I did it and so can you! You just need to learn how."

"Well it's not like it matters anyway," he glowered darkly. "I'm dead, so you won't have to worry about me killing anymore of this pathetic race." Closing his eyes briefly, he regained his posture, desperate to get off the subject that he had brought himself into. "Well anyhow, are you feeling anymore tired? You should really get some sleep you know. We don't want you passing out the next day, now do we? Next time instead of hitting your head, you might end up decapitating yourself and as much as I'd love to have your company on the otherside darling, I doubt it would help matters both in this town and the otherside."

"Right of course," Bonnie said, slipping back down and closing her eyes, this time actually starting to feel slightly sleepy. And as she drifted off to sleep, all she could hear was the soft murmur of his voice humming in the background that lulled her to sleep.

*Authors note- I apologise, I know this chapter wasn't very well written so please excuse me on that. I will work on making the next one better and thank you all so much for keeping up with it*


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

A sharp rapping on the door jolted Bonnie out of her heavy sleep. Groaning, she pushed aside the covers, threw on a robe and some slippers and went downstairs to see the cause of the disturbance. She looked through the small peephole to find Caroline stood on her porch, one hand fixed on her hip and an expression of annoyance evident on her face. Bonnie unlocked the door to face her friend.

"Hey Care," she yawned. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well I was just-oh my god Bonnie what the hell happened to you?" Caroline shrieked.

"Huh?" Bonnie looked at her, momentarily confused, until she realised that she was most probably talking about the gash on her forehead. "Oh this? Nothing, I just had a small accident in the bathroom, but it's fine now, don't worry. Anyhow what were you saying before that?" Caroline stared at her friend, displeased with the lack of information relating to her injury but decided to let it go. For now.

"This," she said, thrusting a piece of paper that was clutched tightly in her hands at Bonnie.

"What exactly is 'this'?" Bonnie asked, taking the paper from her and unravelling it. A most beautiful drawing of Caroline was painted on the parchment with a small note at the bottom that read 'it was lovely to see you again dear.' Bonnie didn't have to think hard to know who it was from.

"Klaus?"

"Yes! He hasn't even been here 24 hours yet Bon and already this whole charade has started. Again!"

"Oh," Bonnie said, trying hard to stifle her amusement. "Well it's no secret he has a thing for you Care. Besides he hasn't seen you for quite a while after all."

"Bonnie Bennett! Are you defending him?" Caroline gasped.

"What? No of course not! I'm just saying that _this is Klaus_ we're talking about and he isn't exactly secretive about his feeling, so I guess it was kinda expected you know?" Bonnie smirked. "But what would you like me to do?"

"Well," Caroline said slowly, pursing her lips. "You don't have to do this but I did tag along with you to New Orleans so it only seems fair and I swear I'll do whatever you want and we can even go shopping after wards and-"

"Caroline," Bonnie interjected cutting her off. "Just say what you came here to say."

"Well," she took a deep breath. "I was thinking of going to his house and basically just telling him to leave me alone once and for all. Just because he's back doesn't mean that I am willing to tolerate him."

"And you want me to…?"

"I was just wondering if you would…you know… maybe tag along with me? Pretty please Bon. I will owe you so much. I'd take Elena but she's with Damon right now and she seems pretty much attached to him and he wouldn't let her go and even she did go he would tag along and I don't want him there because he's annoying and a huge douche. Also I have no one else to as really because Matt has work in half an hour and I know you're probably really tired right now but please, please do this with me." Caroline realised she was babbling and sealed her lips quickly.

"'Course I'll go Care," Bonnie smiled softly at the blonde girl. "I mean I don't really want to see any of them and I'm not sure if it will make a difference seeing as it's him after all, but it's worth a try right?"

"My point exactly," Caroline beamed. "Thank you Bonnie. I love you so much!" She leapt to hug her best friend.

"Okay, okay," Bonnie laughed, hugging her back. "Just come inside and give me 5 minutes to get ready and then we'll go."

* * *

"Kol," Bonnie called after she had brushed out her hair, which had a tendency to look like a lion's mane in the morning. "Do you know where my car keys are?"

There was no reply.

"Kol?" she called again. Still nothing. Then Bonnie realised what he had said the previous night about how the little trick thing means that he would be out of sight for a few hours. For some reason, Bonnie didn't feel as pleased with this realisation as she thought she really ought to be. After all, she was free of him, even if it was for a few hours. That was a good thing right?

Sighing, she pushed aside the mound of clothing on her bed to start key-hunting and after what felt like forever, Bonnie found them under the bed-side table. Grabbing them, she rushed downstairs to find Caroline lounging on the couch with a bowl of popcorn by her side (which she had no doubt retrieved from the kitchen) and 'Friends' running on the T.V.

"Caroline?"

"Mhm," she said, through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said, voice muffled by the food. "Just give me a second. This is the part when Rachel comes back." Sighing, Bonnie strolled over and grabbed the remote, turning off the T.V.

"Come on. This was your idea and we're going to get it done now, okay?"

"Fine," she pouted, getting off the couch. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Bonnie asked, hand ready to knock on the large white doors. Caroline nodded. Bonnie rapped lightly on the door and the two waited for someone to come. They didn't have to wait long. A rather smug looking Klaus opened the door and stepped out into the daylight.

"Ah Caroline," he said in his heavy accent. "And of course dear Bonnie. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk." Caroline said. Bonnie had to hand it to her; she did sound a lot more confident now that she was here than she had in the car.

"About what may I ask?"

"About this," Caroline thrust the painting at him. "I don't want it and I definitely don't want you to keep sending stuff like that over and over again. You said you'd be gone from my life and I'd rather it stay that way. So do us both a favour and keep the hell away from me and keep these gifts to yourself. Clearly I didn't get my point across the first fifty times so let me repeat it to you; I am not interested." Klaus stood there, briefly in a state of shock, until that same, obnoxious smirk that seemed to run so well in the family made an appearance.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me love. See I was merely doing it as an act of gratitude, nothing more."

"Gratitude for what?"

"Why for trying to help my youngest brother of course. Rebekah informed me on everything that's going on."

"Okay but why me? I mean it's Bonnie who's really doing everything. I barely did anything at all. So why not give anything to her."

"No doubt Miss Bennett is very much to thank love but I dare say that had I given her anything of the sort, then she would have merely burnt the work I spent a great deal of time on. Of course if you'd like anything…?" He looked pointedly at Bonnie.

"I'd really rather not."

"Okay well let me make this clear. From here on there is going to be no more painting, drawings, gifts or 'dear Caroline' or anything of the sort okay? I am done Klaus. I am so, so done and I want to live my life as an independent woman. So just stay the hell away from me." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed off towards the car.

"Temper, temper," Klaus mused. "She certainly has become a lot more fiery, dare I say."

"You'd be surprised," Bonnie muttered, turning to follow after Caroline.

"What happened?" Klaus asked suddenly.

"What?"

"To your head. What happened to your head?"

"Oh that, nothing. I just fell and grazed it a little. It's fine."

"Right of course, well excuse me for saying so but it doesn't look like just a mere graze, you might want to have that checked out. Also there's someone who wants to talk to you." As soon as he finished speaking, he was out of sight and his presence was replaces by that of his sister's.

"Bonnie."

"Rebekah."

"Look I know this seems slightly strange but I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"Err," Bonnie looked back towards the car, where Caroline was sat, looking awfully curious. "Not right now, Caroline's waiting for me, but I guess it depends on how long you're talking."

"Perhaps it would be best to speak another time; your friend has a tendency to babble and she might over-hear. In fact, judging by how she looks after hearing that, she is definitely eavesdropping. Is there any other time that you're free?"

"I guess," Bonnie replied hesitantly. "I should be free sometime around five to six assuming nothing comes up."

"That's fine."

"Okay…should I meet you at the Grill because I really don't want to come back here?"

"No! Can we arrange for another place besides from the Grill? What about that little woodland area near the park?"

"That should be fine…I don't suppose you can give me a slight hint as to what's going on. I mean no offence but it's not like we've always been on a first-term basis."

"I know and I'm afraid I can't. I'll see you then. Oh and my brother is right by the way. You really should get that checked out." And just like that, she was gone and the door was shut, leaving a very confused Bonnie to get back to the car.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked as soon as she opened the door.

"No clue."

* * *

"Hey Lena," Bonnie said over the phone. It was almost 2 in the afternoon and Caroline was about to come round again to go shopping with Bonnie. And of course, Kol still hadn't made an appearance.

"Hey Bonnie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah things are fine, but I hadn't talked to you in a couple of days so I thought I'd check up and see how things are. Caroline and I were just about to head out and go shopping, so we were wondering if you want to come along."

"I'd love to Bon but I'm with Damon right now and I'm err…a little occupied."

"Oh…I see…well erm where's Stefan?"

"He's helping Jer with some school work I think, why? Did you need him?"

"No I was just wondering that's all," the doorbell rang and Bonnie went to receive it. "I gotta go now but I'll speak to you later Len. Bye"

"Okay bye Bonnie."

"Hey you ready?" Caroline asked as soon as the door was open.

"Oh yeah. I am in desperate need of some retail therapy right now."

"Well it's a good thing you have a friend like me then. We can grab something to eat there as well; they opened up this cute little frozen yogurt bar and it looks so good! Oh, by the way, did you call Elena?"

"Yeah I did and she's busy. With Damon."

"Oh doing what?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows pointedly at her. "Oh. Oh! Right of course. That's disgusting. Eww! Let's get moving please, preferably before my mind decides to concoct an image!" The two started to laugh as they hopped into the car and headed towards the mall.

"Have you seen Matt today?"

"Hmm? Matt? Yeah I went by the Grill earlier. Why?"

"Nothing I was just checking to make sure everyone's okay, that's all."

"Bonnie," Caroline spoke softly. "Stop worrying about everyone else for once okay? Right now you should be your main priority. You don't have to keep stepping in and saving the day and it's unfair of use to constantly expect that from you. So please just give yourself a break."

"Thanks Care," Bonnie grinned at her. Although Bonnie couldn't help but notice that Caroline's words reminded her an awful lot of the words that someone had already said to her. Someone who had been gone for a good amount of time now.

"She's right you know," his voice broke through, making Bonnie gasp loudly and sent her heart-rate plummeting.

"Whoa are you okay?" Caroline screeched.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah I'm fine. Kol's here."

"Ah right. Hey dead Original brother of the one who won't quit harassing me."

"Hello seemingly dumb vampire Barbie, who my brother seems to be obsessed with, which will always confuse me because I really do not see the interest."

"Kol," Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie," he grinned. "Did you miss me darling?"

"You wish," she muttered, although she felt a slight sinking feeling when she said this (a feeling which she chose to ardently ignore). He chuckled slightly to himself.

"So what have I missed?"

"Not much in all honesty. Klaus sent Caroline a painting. She gave it back. Oh and your sister wants to speak to me for some reason. Any idea what that's about?"

"Bekah?" He frowned. "None at all. Did she say what it was about?"

"No she just told me to meet her by the woodland area, later on. So I guess we'll find out then."

"Of course, _we _will, darling," he smirked.

"Don't get cocky with me Kol."

"I wouldn't dream of it love. Where is it that we're going by the way?"

"Shopping."

* * *

"Do they have this in another colour," Caroline said, angling herself in front of the dressing room mirror to get a good view of the dress she had selected.

"I don't think so but lilac looks amazing on you! Honestly you should definitely get it."

"Really? You think so? Thanks Bonnie!" She bustled off back into the small changing cubicle.

"No problem."

"This is awfully dull." Kol said. "She's been in this very store for the past half hour."

"You're very welcome to go elsewhere"

"I have no place better to go."

"Then stop complaining."

"Oh did you try on that dress by the way?" Caroline said, emerging out of the cubicle with the dress draped over her arm.

"What dress?"

"The one I pointed at when we entered the store?"

"I have no idea what one you're talking about."

"Okay hold on a second. I'll be right back!" Within seconds she was off and back with a black dress with gold embroidery and lace sleeves. She thrust it at Bonnie. "I was originally going to try this on but the colour wouldn't suit me but I bet it'll look amazing on you. Try it on!"

"I dunno, it looks a little tight Care."

"It'll look fine! Besides your figure will look fabulous in it! Just go and try it on and then make a verdict." Bonnie took the dress and headed into the changing rooms whilst the other two waited outside for a short while.

"Okay I'm done."she called. "But I still think it's a little too tight to look modest."

"Bonnie just come out already." Bonnie pulled aside the curtains and stepped out to reveal the dress. The soft drapes came to a halt mid-thigh and the top part of the dress hugged every curve on her body. The embroidery was heavy but too over-powering and the gold brung out the her dark green eyes. She looked magnificent.

"Wow," Caroline gaped. "Bonnie you look hot! And I mean Nicole Scherzinger hot."

"So it's okay?"

"Okay? Bonnie it's like that dress was made for you!" Bonnie glanced up to catch Kol's widened eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped his lips so he opted to shut it again.

"Okay well, I think I'm going to get it. How much is it?"

"Turn round," Caroline instructed as she searched for the label and let out a soft whistle. "It's on sale for $125. How much do you have?"

"$230."

"Get it. It's too good of an opportunity to pass. I'll hate you forever if you don't. Also you stay here for a minute. I'm just going to ask if they have another colour for the dress that I got." Bonnie nodded as Caroline headed out again.

"So," Bonnie turned to Kol. "Not that I really care what you think but is it okay. I mean I love Caroline but being my friend, she could be a little biased."

"I…err," he stumbled on his words, which was very un-like Kol. Getting a grip on himself, he cleared his throat and spoke; "It looks lovely on you. And your friend was right. The colour does compliment your skin-tone very well. You should get it." Bonnie nodded and immediately turned her back on him as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. It's just Kol, she told herself firmly. Just Kol. No one important. It's only natural for her to be slightly affected by a boys opinion. But, she thought subconsciously, regardless of how large or small it was, why was he having an effect on her at all?

*Author's note; Well damn this one was slightly more difficult to write for some reason. I tried to make a chapter where Bonnie was seen as being just a normal girl. You know without all the 'Mystic Falls is in danger, call Bonnie!' crap going on. Also I know I haven't been including Elena very much at all and I won't lie, it's mainly because I am not overly fond of her character anymore. Although I used to love her in the previous series. But I will try to bring more of her into the chapters as well if you wish. Oh also I made a new cover photo :D which I rather liked (hopefully that doesn't sound vain). For now, farewell my fellow followers and thank you all so much for your continous support and good feedback*


	11. Chapter 11

*Author's note; Okay guys just a heads up, I will be changing the story title to 'For your eyes only'. I realise that I have not warned you about this before so my apologies for that but I just didn't like the current title so I just thought it needed a change. So that's all and I thought it's best if I let you know.*

*Chapter 10*

"You're late," Rebekah remarked, as soon as Bonnie had entered the clearing.

"Well it's not like we had set time," she said, rolling her eyes and checking her watch. "We said sometime between five to six and it's just over half past five."

"Well then you should have arrived at exactly half past. Clearly common sense is on a constant low-point in this town. But I didn't call you here to discuss the time, although, admittedly, that seems like a far easier topic to converse about."

"Just tell her to spit it out," Kol sighed, settling on a large rock in the corner of the small clearing. "Otherwise this may take an awfully long time."

"Okay well, before you say anything," Bonnie addressed the woman before her. "I suggest you also bear in mind that Kol's here and he's listening to every word you're going to say."

"Kol," Rebekah called out loudly, to no one in particular. "I suggest you leave right now you petulant dick or I will follow you through to the after-life and send you straight back to hell, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Kol sneered. "Bonnie darling just pretend I'm leaving. She doesn't need to know anything." Bonnie rolled her eyes, but to avoid further hassle, she followed through with what he had 'requested'.

"He's being an ass about it, as per usual, but he's leaving because apparently, whatever it is probably isn't worth his time. Doesn't he just seem like a joy to have as a brother," Bonnie smirked.

"You know me so well," Kol simpered, laying back on the rock, facing the warm rays of sunlight which he was incapable of feeling.

"Okay well, is he gone now?" Rebekah asked, tapping her booted foot on the ground, impatiently.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good. Well I guess I'll start of by saying why I wanted to talk to you in particular and in all honesty I could have gone to someone else like Caroline but somehow I doubt she'd be able to keep her mouth shut about it. I also could have gone to one of the Gilberts I suppose but the thought of them revolts me so much that I-"

"Rebekah," Bonnie interjected. "Why did you call me?"

"It's about Matt." Seconds ticked by and Rebekah said nothing further so Bonnie raised her eyebrows, in a way to tell her to proceed with wherever she was going with her conversation. "Look I heard about everything that happened with the travellers and Gregory, or whatever his name was, and him dying and coming back because of the ring many times and it needs to stop. He's still human for God's sake! He needs to have a normal life that isn't being ruined simply because little Miss Elena Gilbert needs to have her pretty little ass saved all the time! I am so sick of it and he most certainly doesn't deserve that. Look I didn't come here to rant about Elena. I just came here to say, to ask, to just try and keep Matt away. To keep him away and safe from all this twisted shit, and for them to stop using him as some sort of a tool."

"I see," Bonnie said, in slight awe. "So basically you're saying that you're worried about him?"

"I guess I am, yes."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Look you're one of his closest friends. You actually try to help him when he needs help and, don't you dare say I ever said this, you're a good friend Bonnie. You aren't friends with him to get something out of it and I respect that. He won't listen to me if I say anything but maybe he'll listen to you. Just please, try and get him to keep himself safe." Bonnie was quite for a while. Never had she seen the Original look so disgruntled over such a mere matter as a boy. Although, Bonnie may hold a fair amount of dislike against Rebekah, she couldn't help but notice that her intentions were, in one way or another, right. After all, all she had ever asked for was to be human.

"I understand and I'll see what I can do. But I can't say that I promise anything because he's his own person and he's perfectly capable of making decision himself and if he wants to help then he's allowed to, but I will try and talk to him about it when I next see him."

"That's all I ask."

"Okay good. Was that all?"

"One more thing; how has he been? Since I've-we've- been away I mean."

"He's been okay I guess. Or at least, as okay as someone could ever be around this town. But he's been doing alright for himself."

"Right… and just out of mere curiosity, who is-or rather was- Nadia?"

"Well she was Katherine's…erm daughter believe it or not, separated at birth. Came back for her mother and to help her boyfriend at the time, Gregor."

"And what did she have to do with Matt?" Rebekah didn't bother to hide the bitter tone in her voice.

"Try to seduce him and have his babies," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Well seeing as Gregor was inside Matt, she was often with him for a while and then she compelled him for Katherine, when she was doing the whole Elena façade, I think she may have liked him at one point or another but seeing as she was exactly the greatest of company and nor was she incredibly kind to him, I very much doubt that he had any strong feeling for her."

"Right, well she's dead and gone so I guess that isn't my problem," Rebekah said dismissively, the bitterness suddenly vanishing. "That was all I wanted to say really. And don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone or I swear I'll snap your neck. I told you in confidence and I want you to at least respect that. You're free to leave now." Bonnie rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Lovely talking to you, as always Rebekah," she said, turning to leave.

"Oh and Bonnie?" Bonnie stopped, but didn't turn around to face her.

"Mhm?"

"Thank you." And with a sudden rush of wind, she was gone.

"Well," Kol said, pushing himself off of the rock on which he had made himself comfortable. "That was boring."

* * *

"So Caroline said you were going to see Rebekah," Elena said, handing Bonnie a mug of steaming hot cocoa. "What was that about?"

"Nothing really, she just wanted to know what was going on around town after they'd left." Bonnie was careful not to mention anyone in particular.

"Oh," Elena frowned, settling on the couch opposite Bonnie. "Anything else?"

"Not really, no."

"Well do you have any idea why she asked you? I mean no offence Bon but it's not like you two have been the greatest of friends over the years."

"Maybe because she isn't a spoilt, oblivious idiot like you," Kol stated, glaring at her friend. Bonnie was aware that Elena didn't know about Kol and thought it best that, at least for the time being, it stayed that way, so she did not address him, much to his disappointment.

"I don't know Elena. I thought the same thing as well, but seeing as it wasn't anything horrific I don't see the harm in it."

"Yeah you're right. Does she know that you aren't a witch anymore? So you can't perform spells or anything for her."

"She didn't ask me anything like that 'Lena," Bonnie said firmly. "She just wanted to know if things were okay."

"Why would she care," Elena snapped. "It's _their_ fault that everything turned the way it is. It would have been fine, had _they_ not showed up."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree on that," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"I second that," Kol said, now glowering at Elena.

"What?" Elena inquired, having heard due to her extra-sensitive hearing.

"Well no offence 'Lena but I think things would have gone downhill ever since Stefan and Damon showed up anyone. I mean sure the Original family made it far more worse than it needed to be but it doesn't dismiss the fact that things would have gone wrong."

"I can hear you Judgy," Damon called from upstairs.

"Oh what wouldn't I give to get my bat and ram it into his overly large head one more time," Kol said, wistfully.

"Good," Bonnie retorted back at Damon before turning to Elena again. "Look all I mean is that if vampires showed up and one of them was essentially rabid, you don't have to think hard to guess who, then something bad was bound to happen."

"I know you may not like him and you don't agree with me Bon, but he isn't bad. He's just a little misunderstood."

"Yeah you're right," Bonnie said. "I don't agree with you and I won't pretend to but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop you from being with him or tell you you're wrong. That's up to you. But I ask one thing in return Elena."

"Which is?"

"Leave the town and never come back," Kol sniped.

"Lea-" Bonnie caught herself and shot a glare in Kol's direction, which he returned with a sly wink. "Please ensure that your decision doesn't affect everyone else around you in a negative way."

"You know I wouldn't do that," Elena frowned.

"Not intentionally 'Len but you may end up doing something without having fully realised it that's all."

"In other words, you can't think for yourself." Kol mused.

"Right well, at least I have you two to set me straight, right?" Elena smiled at her.

"You'll always have us."

* * *

"Why do you bother?" Kol questioned as Bonnie took a turn towards a nearby Starbucks.

"With what?"

"With her? Or everyone here really? Why should you always be the one helping them or tolerating their crap."

"Because Kol," she sighed, as she pulled up at the drive-through. "They're my friends. And I care about my friends so I'll try and do everything I can to protect them."

"But why always you? Why not the Blondie or Matt or baby Gilbert?"

"Because as much as I love Caroline, she does have a tendency to talk. A lot. So she sometimes says things that are better left unsaid. Matt is still human and we're getting him way more involved than he really needs to be. Like Rebekah said, he needs to have a chance at a normal life. And as for Jeremy. Well Jeremy's still in high school. He needs to focus on his work, not on the supernatural stuff that's happening."

"What about Elena, or the Salvatore brothers?"

"Well because most of the time, Elena's the one who needs protecting, so it's not like she can ask herself for help. Damon can be helpful. Occasionally I guess and Stefan does help. A lot actually but given that he was drowning over the entire summer, he kinda deserves a break."

"Like you then," Kol said, pressing the subject further. "Because whilst Stefan was dying, you were _already_ _dead_. All to bring Jeremy back for Elena. And she clearly couldn't be that grateful if she's leaving him in the hands of that blue-eyed mess, who has a habit of going on a killing-spree now and then."

"So he's no better than you then." She said sardonically.

"Ahh see that's where you're wrong. I didn't let my emotions for someone else control what I wanted to do. I didn't try to hide who I was. If I want to be good, then I'll be good but of my own accord. Not because I want to make someone _else_ happy. Why should I have to sacrifice my character just for the sake of someone else?"

"Well even in death that much still remains the same. That's one thing I can give you credit for at least. You've always been Kol-like."

"Well of course darling," he grinned.

"Hello, what can I get you," the cheery employee chirped at Bonnie.

"Can I have a white chocolate and peppermint mocha, but hold the cream please."

"Of course, that will be $5 please." Bonnie handed over her money and waited for the drink as Kol sat silently alongside her. As soon as Bonnie received the drink, they set off again.

"How should I take that?"

"Take what?"

"What you said about being 'Kol-like'?"

"I don't know Kol; however you want to-shit!" A sudden figure appeared in front of Bonnie's car, causing her to swerve, straight into a ditch. Thankfully the road was relatively empty so there was no one in immediate danger, and Kol was, well, already dead. Bonnie however, appeared quite shaken up as she jumped out the car and looked towards the spot where the figure had appeared. Sure enough, in that very spot, the same old lady stood, smiling softly at Bonnie.

"Hello child." Her voice was exactly how Bonnie remembered last, just as frail and quite. The old woman also looked up to acknowledge Kol with a smile which he returned with a small nod of his head. "I that see you can see him now."

"Hi and yeah" Bonnie stammered, shaking heavily. "Was that-was that really necessary? Look I don't mean to be rude but we could have died! I really don't mean to be insensitive but I'm still alive and I would very much like to stay that way, so can you please refrain from doing that in the future." The lady shook her head ever so slightly.

"I'm afraid a future here seems awfully unlikely for me child. Time is running out. Much faster than you think and the otherside is vanishing along with it." This immediately grabbed Bonnie's attention.

"Have thing gotten any worse?"

"A few more have vanished from sight and it still remains unclear as to where they have gone."

"I see," Bonnie said, pursing her lips.

"Also I must bring to your attention dear that as the otherside continues to fall, you will weaken as well until you are also no more. Seeing as you are essentially the other side. This is why you must hurry. You must stop this."

"I know," Bonnie said, voice still trembling. "But I don't know how. I wish I did, I really do but there isn't much I can do. I'm no longer a witch so I'm practically useless-"

"You aren't useless," Kol muttered under his breath.

"-And I just don't know what to do. Please you have to understand. I'll try. I swear I will but I just don't know where to start."

"Perhaps," the lady cracked the minutest of smiles. "It would be a good idea to confide in your companion here. Together you may realise things that you hadn't even considered before and that will help you. But in order for that to happen you have to be honest. You have to have trust in each other and protecting one another may appear to be crucial."

"Protecting each other from what?" Kol frowned.

"It may seem difficult, but it's doable. And you'll find, that by the end of this, if we all make it out as we are, you'll gain far more than you'd intended."

"Meaning what?" Bonnie asked, unconsciously stepping forward towards the lady.

"I cannot tell you this now dear, as I myself am not entirely definite. But as I am aware it will happen."

"What will?" But the lady did not reply. Instead she smiled, and turned in the other direction, passing straight through the cars that travelled on the road.

"Well," Kol said, frowning. "That was…informative."

"What the hell," Bonnie screamed, frustration consuming her as she kicked a cluster of rocks by her feet. "Why is this always so difficult? Why does everyone have to speak in riddles? Why can't it, for once, just be normal? Like the way it was supposed to be!"

Kol was feeling more uncomfortable than he had ever felt before. He wasn't sited to these sorts of situations. And it didn't help that he could see small beads of tears forming in the corners of the girl's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to do something, anything, to help but he knew it would do no good. She didn't need him, she needed her friends. And what was he going to do anyway? Tell her things would be fine? He knew better than to lie to her.

"I hate to bring it up at a moment like this love but you are a Bennett witch. Something was bound to happen at some point." This didn't seem to help. Bonnie was now starting to notice that small streams of tears had started to escape from her eyes and were now travelling down her cheeks. She roughly turned away from Kol and swiped furiously at her cheeks.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked apprehensively.

"What," she snapped, refusing to look at him.

"This may not be the best time to bring this up love, but there are people staring at you and I a couple of them were considering pulling over. Perhaps it would be best to go in the car." Bonnie just nodded and trudged over to the car, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Bonnie took in a deep breath, signalling the start of a conversation.

"I get it you know," she started, closing her eyes and tilting her head back on the seat. "About you not choosing about the life you got but I guess, in a way, as much as I want a normal life, I still can't help but think that there are some aspects of this one that I wouldn't give up and I'm willing to bet you feel the same about the way you are."

"About the way I was you mean. And you're right. I wouldn't have given up my position, had I ever been presented with the choice of having a normal life."

"It's who you are." She frowned, realising how awfully cliché her words sounded.

"It is. Not to mention being human seems so awfully dull." He grinned.

"It isn't that dull," she smiled the tiniest of smiles. "I mean I remember some of the times from before I knew about being a witch. Those days were so much easier. But being a witch," she sighed. "That is something I miss and I hadn't even thought about the chances of me no longer being to perform spells up until I couldn't do it anymore."

"I guess we were both too used to the life we lead, to ever really want to go back to the way things were before."

"Yeah," she said absent minded, before reality hit her hard and strong. "We need to get back home. The sooner we get this sorted out, the better."


	12. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*

Bonnie awoke at the sudden sound of a muffled cry and a loud crash. Without a moment of hesitation she bounded up and out of bed and started running downstairs; whilst a relatively dazed looking Kol stared after her before realising it would be best to he pursued her.

"What the hell?" Bonnie said, squinting in the dark of the stairway, before going to turn on the lights to reveal a rather groggy looking Damon Salvatore lying sprawled on the ground, with a red, flaming face. He also appeared to be in a relative amount of agony. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in a minute, when I can actually feel my body!" he gasped, face now pressed against the floor. "What the fuck is this! I thought you said you couldn't perform magic anymore!"

"I can't. My Grams set traps up all around the house in case of any intruder and in case you hadn't already gathered; you were intruding."

"My 'intruding' is important judgy, so whatever witchy bullshit this is, get rid of it," he cried, arching is back in pain.

"Oh no, please don't darling," Kol grinned down at him. "This is an awfully pleasant sight to behold."

"I can't help but agree," she muttered under her breath. "And I really have no reason to get rid of it, I'm afraid Damon. So if you'd like to see yourself out, it will help get rid of the pain and thankfully it will also get rid of you too."

"For God's sake it's about Jeremy!" He groaned, clutching his face. Bonnie paused.

"What about him?" She frowned. What could Damon possibly have to say about Jeremy?

"Get. Rid. Of. It." Bonnie rolled her eyes and rushed off to the kitchen to retrieve a charmed bottle of water.

"Drink this," she said, handing it over to him, mouth tilted in displeasure. He immediately snatched it away from her and gulped the whole lot down within a matter of seconds, before letting out a loud sigh of relief and started heaving, heavily.

"Do you mind explaining that?" He gasped.

"Yes actually I do mind. Now tell me what's happening with Jeremy."

"Right, well…what is happening with Jeremy again?"

"Damon," Bonnie growled in warning.

"Oh right, err the other witch what's-her-face, Liz, Olivia, something or other. Yeah she has him. And I did a little…erm…digging around if you will and she's using him for some sort of a witchy spell of some sort. Apparently there was some guy with her too but no one knows who he is. So it's definitely not anyone from Mystic Falls and I'm willing to bet that it's not someone we want to deal with. It's also something to do with the otherside as someone told me, so I thought that would be your area of expertise."

"What sort of spell?"

"I'd be damned I knew. All I know is that it's something to do with the otherside and you should probably do something about it."

"I find it rather amusing that the petulant little Miss Gilbert isn't plastered on him right now," Kol noted, completely off-topic.

"Where is he?"

"Well I'm not certain because the details weren't clear-"

"-Damon, where the hell is Jeremy?" Bonnie yelled.

"At the back of your college in the little forestry area."

* * *

"Was it really necessary for him to tag along," Kol grumbled as Bonnie tried her best to keep a look-out for any campus security guards whilst stealthily moving forward at all times. She looked across at Damon, who looked seemingly bored.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"What are you mumbling about now Judgy," Damon frowned.

"If it were any of your concern then I would notify you. However, in this case, it isn't so please refrain from submitting any questions or thoughts. In fact just don't speak."

"I second that." Kol added.

"Oh. Oh of course." Damon smirked. "You're talking to your new darling friend aren't you? I must say Bon Bon, I knew that Jeremy was a little too 'high-school' for you but a mass murderer is a bit of a leap don't you think?"

"That's rather ironic," Kol spat, temper suddenly flaring. "At least, when I killed, I didn't kill people simply because of some petty little breakup."

"Clearly, Bon Bon, the ravenous murdering dick means something to you. I can't imagine why but I guess it could happen. After all, it's no surprise that you would get bored with Jeremy, what with him cheating on you with a ghost and now with this Liv girl flirting with him. "

"Right, well forgive me but you aren't exactly the most educated on the things that I want so just shut up and go on ahead Damon. Check the area and see if anyone's there."

"Hmm you haven't exactly denied-"

"I said shut up." He seemed to get the hint and shot off at inhumane speed, whilst Bonnie sighed, aggravated.

Kol and Bonnie were both quite as they trudged through the endless piles of leaves and twigs, Bonnie's footsteps sloshing on the wet ground. Empty beer bottles and cans littered the entire place, and made an especially awful sound when Bonnie happened to accidently tread on one. On so many occasions, she was confident that someone was bound to have heard. But no one came.

"He made a valid point," Kol noted, breaking the silence.

"Well," Bonnie scoffed. "That'd be a first. But what about, may I ask?"

"You didn't deny that I meant something to you, he said, quirking one eyebrow, whilst Bonnie groaned.

"For God's sake, just because I'm stuck with you does not mean that I accept you in any way. This doesn't change the fact that you used Mystic Falls as a blood bank, tried to kill my best friend, and also tried to kill my boyfriend!"

"I did no such thing," Kol gasped, mockingly. "I only tried to chop of his arms, there's a slight difference."

"I hardly think it matters Kol. You're a sadistic-" Bonnie's neck snapped up as she heard the sound of twigs snapping. Kol seemed to have heard it too as he threw a couple of glances around the area. Making sure not to step on any leaves or twigs, Bonnie spun a full 360 to check for anyone in sight. There was nothing there. Just silence.

Bonnie lifted a finger up to her lips to tell Kol to be quiet, forgetting for a moment that he was incapable of making sound. Then, as carefully as she could, she started to step forward, making sure to monitor her every move as well as keeping tabs on her surroundings. Damon had still not returned so it was likely that the sound was him simply mocking the fact that she could no longer expose him without any powers.

Snap.

It was there again, there was no mistaking it. Something was there and it was close. Kol gave up on looking around and instantly looked at Bonnie and felt a wave of apprehension crash down on him as he realised a dizzying truth. She was defenceless without her powers. As much as she liked to think that she was strong without them, Kol knew very well that she needed them, especially as Damon was elsewhere and he was incapable of helping her. Whatever was around them most likely had some sort of offensive perk that they could use against her.

"Bonnie," Kol whispered. "Don't reply to me but just be careful okay? If worse comes to worse, scream for Damon. Let's hope the dick can be of use for once." Bonnie merely nodded.

Snap. Snap snap.

The sound was now more audible and seemed to be coming from very near them. Bonnie stopped in her tracks and made a stance to face whatever it was that was coming and she started to mentally count. At first there was nothing but the slight chirping of birds that had started to rise, but then; something happened.

A person leapt out from between the bushes and ran at startling speed towards Bonnie.

However, they barely made it half way before another blur of a person, which later revealed to be Damon, wiped them clear off of their path and pinned against a rather large tree.

"You know," Damon mused, looking down on the terrified looking vampire. "Next time you try to hunt someone, I suggest being a bit quieter. Although, pitifully, there will be no next time for you, will there?" His eyes shined with malice as he bared his fangs at the other vampire.

"Wait," Bonnie screamed, rushing over and addressing the man. "Who are you and what the hell is your business here?"

"Nothing is his business Judgy. He just wanted something to feed on; he's a vampire after all."

"I hate to admit that he's right Bonnie, but I think he was merely looking to make a meal out of you. Let Damon do as he wishes."

"Okay do what you will _after_ I've asked some questions. This could be important, you never know." Damon rolled his eyes but let her proceed with whatever it was that she wanted.

"Who are you?" The person stared blankly at her.

"She said," Damon said, wrenching the vampire's collar. "Who are you?"

"Audrick," he spat.

"Audrick…?"

"Greyson."

"Audrick Greyson," Bonnie frowned. She had never heard of anyone by that name before. "Were you sent by someone?" Audrick did nothing but scowl deeply at her.

"Oh for God's sake," Damon said, exasperated. "Are you deaf?" To make a point, Damon grabbed hold of Audrick's arm and a deafening crack filled the air as Audrick cried out in pain. His arm hung loose against his body.

"Markos," he gasped, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Markos sent me."

"Who's Markos?" Damon questioned but Audrick simply shook his head, heaving. "I'll ask one more time Audrick. Who the hell is this Markos and why did he send you after Bon-Bon here?" Audrick just stared up at Damon hopelessly and closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

"Oh for God's sake," Kol remarked. "Tell him to quit making a show of things and be done with it already."

"Fine, have it your way," Damon whispered, smirking. His eyes grew a dark red as veins began to bulge out from around them. His mouth turned a dark, ruby red as he struck down on his prey, snapping his head clean off. Bonnie looked away in disgust.

"Let's keep moving," she suggested.

* * *

It had been around an hour since they had left the Bennett house and there was still no sign of Jeremy nor Liv. But thankfully there had been no more attacks sent from the one called 'Markos'.

"Can't we just accept that he's dead and go home," Kol moaned. He had been trying his utmost hardest to keep from making a complaint but seeing as it was a second nature to him, he could no longer resist. "It's not like he was overly important anyway. That stupid Gilbert killed me and now it's about time he realises what it's like to die and be stuck with people you have never once met in your lifetime and hope to never meet again in the afterlife."

"He's already died once remember?" Bonnie sighed and then frowned. "In fact we all have come to think of it."

"Well at least a lot of you managed to make it back whilst I remain here, waiting for something, anything, good to happen. It doesn't even have to be anything major. Just the tiniest sign that things aren't as shitty as they seem."

"Things are as shitty as they seem I'm afraid."

"Hey Bon-Bon," Damon said from overhead, kneeling towards something on the ground. "Stop talking to the dead guy and come over here for a second."

"I'm debating whether or not I should materialise my hand to stake him, and I must say right now I'm at fifty-fifty." Kol said, staring daggers into Damon's back. If looks could kill, Damon would be on the floor, long dead.

"What is it?" She said, walking over. "Did you get something?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Look over there. Footprints." Sure enough, in the slightly damp soil, faint footprints could be seen.

"It looks like there's three different sets," Bonnie noted. "So there's someone with Liv and Jeremy. It's that man you were talking about."

"Should we head east then? That appears to be where they're going."

"Yeah, let's go."

And the three set off again.

* * *

"I still say we call it quits and go home," Kol yawned, as Bonnie pushed her way through brambles. "And why is Damon suddenly taking an interest in you anyway? It's not like he ever really cared about helping you before so why start now?"

"It's for Elena, Kol."

"Right, of course because the whole world orbits around the one girl who needs to sort out her priorities. I mean what is it with her and her golden vagina? Is there one man in Mystic falls she hasn't yet bedded?"

"Well there's you." Bonnie said, not quite focusing on what she was saying.

"Ah of course," he grinned. "I never really was so captured by her allure. It just wasn't interesting to me. In fact it was quite the contrary; needy and dull. Witches on the other hand…"

"Would burn you at a moment's notice," Bonnie said, fighting down the heat rising in her cheeks.

"So you say" he smirked. "But I have to say Bonnie, over the last couple of days I would like to think that you have grown to, dare I say, like me a bit more. Or at least, you don't feel the need to hurt me anymore."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned at her.

"Nothing, just keep walking."

"I've been doing just that for the past hour; can't you try his cell again?"

"Damon for God's sake, if he's been taken against his will then he's not just magically going to pick up."

"It's worth a shot."

"Fine, then why don't you call him and see if he picks up." Bonnie glowered at him.

"I will," he said, fishing out his phone and dialling. The phone rang; once, twice, three times- and then someone picked up. Damon looked at Bonnie, shocked that his idea actually worked.

"Hello?" Liv's voice rung through Damon's phone.

"Ah the newbie witch, quick question; where are you and where's Jeremy?"

"That's two questions and that is none of your concern."

"Ah see that's where you're wrong because his sister has no idea he's missing and right now his rather pissed off girlfriend is with me." Damon handed the phone over to Bonnie.

"Liv I swear to God, if you hurt him-"

"Oh relax, he's fine. I won't let anything happen to his cute little face but if I were you Bonnie, I'd hurry up and find us, before he does get hurt."

"Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's hope you don't find out. Oh and Markos told me to tell you, and I quote, that 'you can feel more things than you know'." Markos was there. The Markos who had sent the Audrick guy to hunt Bonnie. Damon and Kol had also heard it seemed as they were both listening intently to the conversation.

"Meaning what?"

"Hold on a minute, I think he want to say something personally."

There was shuffling in the background, until a deep, husky voice spoke through the phone.

"Kol. I mean Kol Mikaelson." And just like that, the phone line cut dead.

*Author's note- I am so sorry this one took a while to write, on the more positive side my grades came back and I got mostly A's and A*'s so that's good :) thank you all for bearing with me. Oh and expect a major change to happen to happen in the upcoming chapter ;) *


End file.
